1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a hinge and ramp assembly, useful for supporting heavy objects thereon in which the hinge acts to support a substantial portion of the load placed on the assembly.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The art relevant to the above field of invention, including hinge and ramp designs, have heretofore failed to address a concern of operators of vehicles, such as pick-up trucks, having tailgates over which heavy loads must pass during the loading process. The concern is generally of damage to the tailgate due to excessive loading, by heavy articles passing over the tailgate and onto the bed of the vehicle. Several loading ramp designs actively utilize the tailgate as a load bearing member in the ramp design, while others dispense with the tailgate completely and attach the ramp member to the end of the bed. None of the designs known to the applicant are simple to use or store, with most requiring modification of the vehicle.
Additionally, prior designs fail to provide a hinge that is designed in such a manner that the hinge assembly itself supports a substantial part of the load which is placed upon the ramps, thus lowering the destructive forces which may be placed upon the ends of the ramps.
The present invention is directed to a hinge and ramp assembly which addresses the above shortcomings.